My Lucky Charm
by Sakuka
Summary: Zexion has been away from the only place he could ever call a home for a very long time... Zinny, AU,YAOI dun like dun read, a bit OOC but i tried First published Zinny fic x3


Author Note: It's hard to Believe that no one has thought up this pairing... But me and my best friend were talking one night, and she was acting like Zexion and i was acting like Vincent, we thought about it for a minute and it was just like "Click" so ever since it's been my fav pairing... And i've been keeping an eye out for other Zinny (that's what we named the pairing) fic or pictures...and none came up so i asked her if it was alright if i posted the fluuf that i made her... so Voila, the Very First Zinny fic ever posted on ... please note, i KNOW these are ooc and i KNOW that it's AU...i Know that my writing isn't very good... I just hope spread the Zinny Luv...

Disclaimer: Not Own Vincent, Zexion, Nebleheim(sp?), Square Enix, Disney, or any other thing possibly related to this fanfiction or it's implications...Though My friend does have a matching Necklace... o-0...and i'll take the blame for typos...

My Lucky Charm

Zexion stepped out of the portal and let his eyes adjust to the dim light of Nebleheim, it had been a long time since he had been here. Almost three years.

Much to long. He looked searchingly up at the doors tot he old mason, searching in vain for any signs of occupation. Yet he knew it was in vain. The man he was looking for had probrally given up all hope of his return.

Three long years, he had finally freed himself of the organization, after so long in virtual slavery he was able to return to the only place he could ever call 'home'. He would never forget the day he left.

He had been lounging under those tree's at the edge of the clearing with Him. He would never forget the darkness that suddenly flashed over them and the ripping sound that was more felt that heard as a portal opened and dozens' of nobodies swarmed out. He hadn't even been able to defend himself as he struggled. He only had enough time to choke out a promise that he would return.

His broken and frightened expressions still haunted his dreams. He hadn't even been able to fire his gun to defend Zexion for fear of hitting him by accident.

Zexion didn't know how long he stood their, just gazing at the old manor. He must have been quite a sight with his purple chained jeans and black jacket with his black collar with half of a heart dangling from it. He tilted his head, letting blue hair slide over his right eye as his eyes grew distant.

He wondered briefly if He still had his Lexicon, no doubt he stuck it in an unused room. He would do that...

Zexion pushed open the door to the manor after his remenceing, it was cleaner than he remembered. Yet that was probrally just his mind playing tricks on him. He walked slowly to the hall that led to the basement, He kept a room down their when he was in town...

It was defiantly cleaner down here, less tables knocked over and a fairly straight path in between doors. Zexion stopped in front of the door that He used as his bedroom. He stared at the grain of the wood. What if he wasn't here? What if he was? What was he going to say? What could he say?

His thoughts stopped as the door swung open silently and he was confronted with black cloth instead. He swallowed and looked up into those beautiful red eyes.

Vincent glanced up from the book he was reading, were those footsteps? He listened intently for a second, he didn't hear anything else for a few moments. He just glanced back down at his book when a small despondent sigh reached his ears. He tensed, he knew that sigh. He stood swiftly and silently and opened the door and looked down to see silver blue hair, his lean body tensed in surprise before he slowly looked up and met his eyes. They were exactly as he remembered them, that soulful and sorrowful blue.

"Zexion..." he breathed the blue haired mans name lightly as his body froze with shock. Zexion just stood their, looking so much like a lost puppy. Vincent felt his arms raise and envelope Zexion with out directions from his brain and he held the shorter man close, hardly believing that he actually returned.

Zexion felt his stomach clench when he saw Vincent's thunderstruck expression. He didn't know what to do, but when Vincent suddenly reached out and pulled him into a almost desperate hug he felt tension run out of his body and he wrapped his own arms around Vincent's waist.

"I'm sorry Vincent...i tried to come back-" Vincent cut Zexion's explanation short by tilting Zexion's head up and pressing his lips to his own.

Vincent pulled Zexion into the room by his hand. Zexion saw that all of his old belongings had been placed on a shelf, his Lexicon included. "you kept them?" he asked softly.

"yes...i couldn't throw them away..." he let go of Zexion's hand suddenly and knelt as a small set of draws pushed over to the side. Vincent stood back up with something in his hand.

"Anytime your here, you save my life." he said suddenly. He looked nervously at Zexion. He stepped forward and brought his hands behind Zexion's neck, something fragile and delicate hung from a glinting chain. Vincent leaned forward and kissed Zexion's forehead. "Your my lucky Charm Zex. And I don't ever want to lose you again."

Zexion looked down and saw a tiny and golden Four leaf clover dangling from the chain. It had a stone set in between two petals. Zexion felt a small smile steal across his face as he looked back up at Vincent. "Thank you." he felt himself enveloped in another of Vincent's hugs and buried his head into the soft material of Vincent's shirt.

"I won't leave you again Vince. I'm home for good." he mumbled, overwhelmed by a sudden sense of homecoming.


End file.
